Mei Jadepaw
__TOC__ At first glance Physical Traits Mei is a white skinned Pandaren who have some brown skin spots on her body. Mei is quite muscular for the avarage Pandaren due to her hard training in close combat. She also is very slim seen from other pandarens due to her being a bit pecky with what she eats She has long brown hair with a little part of her bang dyed red. She also have a long braid that reaches her waist. Personality Mei ussualy have a quite happy and harmonial personality keeps a posetive view to most things. However if she is angered or insulted she will often have huge mood swings and become quite agressive. She is often the caring type and does not hestitate to help someone in need. Equipment Armour Mei's armour is a blue tinted leather set that she got as a farawell gift when she left the Jade serpent temple. The armour itself is quite light and have some holes in it to let her move quicker and do more agile movements. She has only one shoulderpad due to that her combat style ussualy makes her left shoulder outside harms way. Weapons The Staff of Harmony Mei's staff was given to her when she arrived at the jade serpent temple. Her new master belived that she needed a proper tool for a monk. So they gave her one of the normal staves that almost every trainee have. By using this staff Mei can both parry and attack in close range but it also helps her to channel her chi for ranged attacks if needed The Jade Sun and The Jade Moon Mei's set of swords are a family treasure that she was given to her by one of her last family members when she joined the Jade Serpent temple. The two blades represent the day and night cycle but also the cycle of life and death. The Jade sun has a sun etched into the gem at the hilt and from it follows diffrent etchings of things in life like trees plants and some animals. The Jade moon however has a moon etched into the gem at the hilt and from it, etchings of death and destruction can be seen. History The Jadepaw family Mei comes from a quite peculier family who have a quite known tale in Pandaria. The Jadepaw family have often become monks or chi users in general but what made them stand out from the rest is what many saw as "The Touch Of Jade". This move was a forbidden ability that when used transformed the victim to Jade (Permanently or not depending on the amount of power used). However the user of the ability would in time fall into madness and some times dementia. Mei was no different from her mother and when her ability was clearly shown at an age of 60 she was directly ordered by her parents to the jade serpent temple to be teached in the ways of a monk The years of training When she arrived at the temple she was greeted quite coldly by the students. They all knew what she was and could do. From that day on she was trained in the ways of a jade serpent monk. She learned how to be harmonial, how to use and control her chi, how to battle when forced to and she learned alot of pandaria and it's history. Mei performed amazingly in these tasks and was praised by her teachers. However even if she got so much attention from her teachers, she still was alone. The fellow students hated her, they thought she was and monster which could kill them by a single touch. For many years the only company for her was her teachers and herself. The sudden death 15 years after her training her life seemed to finaly turn for the better. She had finnaly started to ignore the cold treatment she got from the other students and concentrated on her training. But this harmony would not last long. a few days after Mei's 75th birthday she got a message from her village. There had been a fire at her familys home and the whole place had burned down and noone had survived except Mei's demented grandmother. Mei rushed towards her village with tears flowing from her eyes. "This can not be true" she thought. However she reached the village and her family home, she stopped and saw with despair at her family home. Infront of her laid nothing but a burned ruin. Mei walked trough the rubble yelling "Mother! Father!" but no responce. Mei stayed there for two whole days calling out to her dead parents until some of her teachers came to drag her back to the temple. Mei was devestated for months, staying in her sleeping quarter and only let in those who came to bring her food. She was almost beyond comfort and if one stayed at the temple those months you would have heard her cries of despair. The shadow of one self Eventually Mei stepped out of her protective shell and returned to her training. However she were not the same innocent girl that was there before. She was colder, a bit more protective and had a tendensy to get aggresive at some moments. Her teachers started to worry for her and all tried in vain to comfort her. Her teacher in Chi usage, Teacher Chin'lo who had not tried however had an excellent idea. He decided to send her for a while to the Aboretum right beside the temple. "You have learned of how fragile life is, now you must learn how beautiful it is aswell" Chin'lo had said. The value of life Mei did as her teacher had ordered, even if she did not really want to. But as she left the temple ground she seemed to be more at esse, as a heavy stone was lift from her shoulders. She entered the Aboretum and was amazed of the beauty before her. The dragons flying in the air, the little hatchlings levitating around on the ground, for her this was heaven. Her new teachers greeted her and showed her around the Aboretum and went trough the basic rules of the order and history of the order. After this Mei was lead to a room full of large oval objects in different colours. "These are cloud serpent eggs Mei, your teacher told me of his idea and I like it. You are to care for one of these eggs and in your spare time work for the order" said her new teacher. Mei looked confiused at first but than a faint smile spread across her face. "Il gladly do what is asked of me" she said. Mei choose a large jade coloured egg and keept it close to her where ever she went. Four weeks after she had gotten the egg, it hatched. It was a nice and quiet morning at the aboretum and Mei were sound asleep. In a quiet manner the egg started to shatter, bit by bit. After a few hours the little new born was free and looked around it surroundings. It laid its eyes on Mei and gave of a happy shriek and flew right in to Mei and tried to cuddle in at its "mother". This of course shocked Mei alot but after she saw what had disturbed her sleep she was more happy than irritated and hold her dear little piece of life in her arms. Family Notable Friends and Companions Friends Companions Misha Misha is Mei's beloved little cloud serpent who she has cared for from when it was an egg. The egg was given to her by the cloud serpent order when she joined their ranks as a way to get away from her memories of her dead parents. Misha herself is quite a energetic and curious litte cloud serpent who loves to explore new places. However she is really shy and easily frightened by new people she has never met before. Dragon Turtle (Not named) Miscellaneous Likes & Dislikes Likes Dislikes Trivia Quotes Category:Characters